With the application of display technologies in smart wear and other portable electronic devices, the design of electronic products is constantly pursuing a smooth user experience, and at the same time, the sensory experience of users is increasingly pursued, for example, performance such as wide viewing angle, high resolution, narrow border, high screen ratio, etc., has become a selling point of various electronic products.
Currently, due to the pursuit of individualized designs by major manufacturers, irregularly-shaped display panels have emerged, including display panels with notches on sides of the display panels. That is, a notch is provided at a side position of a display panel where shift registers are usually provided. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a notch K′ is located on a side of the display panel. Due to the setting of the notch K′, part of data lines D′ in the display panel is blocked by the notch K′. To realize transmission of signal on the data lines D′ on an upper side of the notch K′, a winding R′ is needed to be set in a non-display area BA′, and the winding R′ connects two data lines D′ on both sides of the notch. A plurality of windings R′ is needed to be set in the non-display area BA′, resulting in a larger occupied area of the non-display area BA′ and a larger border.
Therefore, it is an urgent problem to be solved in the art to provide a display panel and a display device capable of narrowing the border to increase the screen ratio.